


Twist and Shout

by andyoulethergo



Category: Stereo Kicks
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyoulethergo/pseuds/andyoulethergo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt  grinding up against the other</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist and Shout

Tom is sitting at the booth in the club watching Casey on the dance floor when Barclay nudges him and deeps his finger in Tom’s beer.

“Mate, your beer’s gone warm.”

Tom doesn’t care, he doesn’t care about anything except plaid shirts, backward caps, and a boy named Casey. Barclay gives Tom another nudge, “Why don’t you just go over and talk to him.” Tom thinks to himself wouldn’t that be nice. Except Casey has a swarm of people around him because once Casey puts his attention on someone they’re stuck. Tom has been watching all night and Casey flirts and flirts but even though he has moved on from person to person the ones before stick around hoping to catch his eye again. Tom has more self-preservation than that; he’d rather drool from a distance.

“No Barcs, I think I’ll stay here and drown in this beer.”

Barclay has never been one for self-pity and he starts to bounce on the cushion and knocking into Tom, edging Tom out of the booth.

“No Barclay, stop, don’t, wait.” But Barclay keeps pushing until Tom ends up on the ground.

“Damn you and your muscles.”

Barclay sticks his fingers back into Tom’s beer and starts flicking it at Tom, “Go. Talk. To. Him.”

Tom’s rethinking this whole best friend thing. He stands up though, pulls the sleeves of the shirt wrapped around his waist tighter but instead of making his way to Casey he takes a detour to the bar. He grumbles about Barclay the whole way there too. “Getting on to me, he should try talking to someone, then maybe he’ll get to stick his fingers in something other than warm beer.”

  
The bar is crowed when Tom reaches it; he’s not tall enough to make eye contact with any of the bartenders and he doesn’t feel like fighting his way through. He goes to turn around when an arm wraps around his waist from behind.

“Hey Tom!”

  
Oh.

  
“Hey Casey.”

Casey props his chin on Tom’s shoulder. “So hey come out on the dance floor with me.”

“Um now? I was thinking of trying one of those chocolate martinis.”

Casey laughs, “Yes now, come on.”

Well, it’s not like those martinis are going anywhere.

 

Casey pulls Tom onto the dance floor as a slower song starts to play. Tom panics and grabs ahold of Casey like they’re at a middle school dance ready to slow sway with 10 feet between them.

Once again Casey laughs and Tom doesn’t remember becoming so funny, at least when puns aren’t involved.

“No, no like this.” And Casey spins Tom around and pulls him flush against his front, hands resting on Tom’s hips. It’s not like Tom hasn’t dance like this before but right now his brain is forgetting all the right moves so his arms stay awkwardly down by his sides.

Casey isn’t deterred by Tom’s lack of response and nudges his nose against Tom’s ear; it tickles Tom and he shakes his head involuntarily. That move has Casey taking a step back. “Oh sorry mate, um..”

That wakes Tom up and he maybe a little too enthusiastically pushes back against Casey who then knocks into someone else. Casey apologizes and moves them closer to the wall.

“Alright still?”

Tom decides to be proactive this time and puts Casey’s hands back on his hips and wiggles his butt against Casey’s crotch. He hears Casey laugh but this time it’s more of a breathless chuckle.

They work together from there. Casey rotates his hips forward and Tom works his butt backwards and they find an excellent rhythm. Tom is still in a state of disbelief but he can feel Casey’s hard on through two pairs of jeans and a flannel shirt so he’s not going to question it. They keep dancing song after song. Tom’s lost track of time, he’s got his head laying back on Casey’s shoulder with his eyes closed. Nothing could be better. Well Except then Casey moves his right hand from Tom’s hip to Tom’s crotch. Tom nearly misses biting his tongue.

Casey kisses down Tom’s neck while rubbing his palm against Tom’s hard on.

  
“This okay too?”

Tom thinks desperately ‘yes’ but also club full of people so he turns around in Casey’s arms. Before Casey can question it Tom kisses him. Tom wants to run his fingers through Casey’s hair but his hat is getting in the way so Tom, problem-solver that he is, throws Casey’s hat on the dirty club floor. Casey’s hair is flat but Tom has plans for that too.

They make out, Casey has the best lips Tom has ever had the pleasure of kissing and Casey doesn’t seem to mind the tongue Tom has been slipping him. Casey’s hand went from groping Tom’s crotch to his butt and his thigh has taken up shop between Tom’s legs. Tom likes to think he’s playing it cool but deep down he knows he’s been humping Casey thigh for the past 2 minutes. He’s still got this under control; he not a teenager.

Or he thought he had it under control until Casey started to move with him again, pulling Tom’s body closer while he twists his hips just right. Tom breaks the kiss, he didn’t want to but his mouth seems to have other ideas, like panting against Casey’s neck.

“Let’s get out of here.” Tom pulls his head back to look at Casey, he knows that wasn’t himself who said that because he was too busy upgrading his noises to whimpers. They’ve been having a great time and Tom's glad he’s finally gotten his chance, but that’s all this was wasn’t?

“You don’t want to stay?” Tom motions to the crowd of people who still have their eyes filled with little Casey faces.

Casey makes a grumpy cat face at him.

“Tom think about it: all those people they came to me,” Casey shrugs so nonchalantly because apparently when you have a face like that you can get away with saying the most smug things, “but I came looking for you.”

The grin on Tom’s face is bigger than his crush for Casey, which is absurdly huge. Tom bends down to pick Casey’s cap off the floor, puts it on his own head, but instead of heading straight to the door he makes a quick detour to the bar because those chocolate martinis did look amazing and Casey isn’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I am the slowest writer to ever slow. Also this is probably suppose to be way dirtier but my brain isn't functioning like that right now.


End file.
